Friendship
by E-lover21
Summary: Sometime two years ago I met Roxas at a party…  He was right, I was a follower. I'm not anymore.   again sucky summary but please read:D


"Friendship"

A short story 

By: Alexis Laura (E-lover21)

A little about this story before you read it, I wrote this last year for my freshman English class. It was a short story and it was for like the end of the year or something and my friend thought it was really good so I'm uploading it. I had original characters but I'm changing it to match Kingdom Hearts. I hope you enjoy3

"Friendship"

There was a time sometime two years ago where I was ashamed of myself. It all happened at a party. At this party I met this kid. His name was Roxas. He was mega cute and really nice. But my friends didn't approve. They didn't want me to like this kid. So I lied. I said I didn't. But the truth is I did. He was always there for me, even if I ragged on him.

Eventually our friendship became more. First we held hands in private, and then we made out in private. Then he asked me out. Of course I said yes. Truth is, I was in love with this kid. But again, my friends, they didn't approve. No matter what I told them. I would tell them all the things I loved about him, but still they refused to let me date him. They said if I wanted to be in their group, I needed to dump the 'nerd' and pay attention to only them. At this time, I thought friendship was more important than a relationship. But since they didn't know and just thought I was crushing on him I could still date him in private. As long as he kept his thin lush kissable pale pink lips shut we wouldn't have a problem, or so I thought.

The week of spring break we spent all our time together, inside of course, my allergies were worse than ever that week. For some reason the pollen was defiantly coming up more than usual. It wasn't something that usually happened but sometimes, things just happen. My birthday was the day we of back to school. My friends will make a big deal and everyone will be on my good side to get invited to my sweet sixteen blowout bash. It was just the way thing s work. I was popular at my school. Everyone wanted in at my parties. It was just a normal routine. I was used to it.

People were already talking about it. Saying the paparazzi might even show up since it was going to be a big bash. But I doubted it. But then again, they did show up at Riku's last month.

"Ax!" Riku yelled running up to me the day we got back to school.

"Hey Riku." I hugged him. Riku was petite and tall. He had silver hair and aquamarine eyes. I loved him. He was exactly like me. He didn't care if people were geeks. As long as they were nice, he didn't care. He was the only one in my group that said I should be able to date Roxas if I wanted to. "What's up Ri?"

"Happy birthday!" he yelled with a smile.

I smiled. "Thanks Ri."

Larxene, one of the only girls we hung out with, walked up to us. "Axel, Axel, Axel," she said in a disappointed tone. "I am very disappointed in you. You lied to us. You said you didn't like the geek. You guys are dating, are you not?" she asked.

"N… No!" I yelled shocked. How did she even find out? This wasn't supposed to happen; she wasn't supposed to find us out.

"No? Then prove it. Rag on him right now. There he is! Go!" she pushed me into the beautiful pale God before me.

I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. They had captured me and sucked the life from me. I couldn't do it. I looked back at Larxene. She was waiting for me to do it. I closed my eyes, breaking away from the capturing eyes. "YOU'RE A GEEK! A LOSER! NO ONE WILL DATE YOU! YOU'RE SO PATHETIC! YOU FOLLOW ME AROUND LIKE A LOST PUPPY!" tears had started to slid down my face as his lips curled into a twisted 'O', "YOU NEED TO GET A LIFE AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MINE!" I yelled. Everyone was looking at us.

I finally gained the courage to look up. He was shocked but most importantly, he was on the verge of tears. His blue eyes were drowning in a film of tears. Why did I do this to him? I felt so bad. I knew I ripped his heart out and in the process, mine. I looked at him again. I wanted so badly to just say, "Sorry! I didn't mean it! I only did it for Larxene." But I knew I couldn't. Would he have even listened or believed me? Probably not. I needed to make this up to him. "Roxas…" I whispered.

"No. Goodbye Axel. This is what you wanted." His voice was calm, and I didn't understand why. But I did hear the heartbreak inside. His voice was full of it.

"Roxas, I'm so sorry." I said as I tried to grab his hand, but he gently pulled it away. The whole crowd was looking at us. They were all wondering if we were a couple or not.

"Roxas." I said louder as I reached out for him again. He turned pushing my hands off his arms and walked away. I stared at him as he continued down the hall not giving me a second glance. It was over. All over. The one guy I loved and loved me back I pushed away. And now… he's gone. And only because I listened to Larxene. "Are you happy now?" I ran away trying to find Roxas. I had to make this right. I found him by the fountain. I rushed over. "Roxas!"

"Go away Axel. Just go. I don't want to see you. And I'm surprised you do, considering I'm a lost puppy who follows you around. Oh wait. That's you! You're the follower! You follow crowds just to be popular! I'm not the puppy Axel, you are." He said, his voice stern, tears were falling down his face now.

"Roxas! How could you say that to me!" I wasn't a follower! I didn't follow anyone… did I?

"NO! AXEL! How could you say _THAT_ to me?" he yelled at me. Ok, so that was fair. But it didn't hurt any less.

"I'M SORRY!" I yelled. "What do you want me to do to prove to you that I didn't mean it and that I love you!"

"Kill yourself." He said his voice serious.

"Roxas!"

"Don't actually do it, please?" he asked as if not hearing me yell. "I don't actually want you to. I want you here. But you just… you hurt me. Badly."

"Roxas…" I said gently and sat next to him. "I'm sorry."

"Look, I know you are. But I can't do this. You need time to figure out who and what you want. Me or the popularity." He said as he walked off.

The next year, I was sitting by the fountain. Remembering Eddie when my new boyfriend, Riku, came up to me and wrapped an arm around me.

"You ready to go to the funeral sweetie?" he asked. I looked at him in his black suit. He was nothing like Roxas. He was tan and buff. Not pale and skinny. His eyes were hard instead of soft, his voice was cracked instead of velvet smooth, and I got up.

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose." We walked down the street to the funeral home. When there, someone asked me to get on the podium to give a speech. I nodded and walked to the podium. I started, "Sometime two years ago I met Roxas at a party…"

Roxas was gone now. But not forgotten. I miss him. And I wish I did things differently. But I learned from my mistakes. He was right, I was a follower. I'm not anymore. I am never messing up like this again.

"Friendship"

So that was "Friendship" I hoped you liked it. I realize at some parts Axel sounds very feminine but that's because I'm a girl and I was writing in a girls perspective and in the original she wasn't gay so I changed who Axel ended up with. In the original she ended up with a new guy Adam but I couldn't think of anyone I wanted Axel with other than Riku so I ended it with them.

Well, I hope you enjoyed my short story :)

Reviews are welcome :)


End file.
